Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/Over the Horizon/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The fourth battlegroup isn't doing well against the Dominion/Cardassian Battlegroup, as the Archer takes out five more fighters and frigates in the enemy battlegroup. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lights are dimmed and coolant is venting, as sparks rain down from the ceiling as Captain Taylor's hair is messy and out of the hair band from all the jolting the ship is being rocked by during the fighting. CAPT. TAYLOR: Try to shake them. Carlson inputs commands into her console. ENS. CARLSON: (off her console) Trying Captain! Sito's console alarm blares. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) The Admiral's ship is gone! CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): Ensign Sito signal the battlegroup to fall back to Starbase three-seven-five we can't win this fight, (beat) best possible speed. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. LT. MASON (Surprised): Captain sensors are picking a ship dropping out of warp. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair looking at the viewer. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A phaser beam lances out and punches a hole through a Jem'Hadar Heavy Cruiser that is bearing down on the Archer destroying it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. SITO (Surprised): Its the Olympia she's a Galaxy-Class Dreadnought! Com beeps. LT. MASON: We're being hailed by the Olympia its Admiral Martin. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Viewer changes to the bridge of the Olympia. ADM. MARTIN (On Viewer): Sorry we're late Captain, we had some issues with the enemy ships on the way in. I wanted to show the enemy the Olympia's new phaser cannon now let's clear the way. Taylor nod and the channel closes. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To her crew) Well you heard the Admiral let's do it helm bring us about! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the Federation reinforcements along with the Olympia head back into the battle, as the fourth battlegroup is getting back on its feet and attacking the Dominion/Cardassian battlegroup forcing the remaining ships to fall back but some are destroyed before they leap into warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON (Smiles): (Off his console) The enemy fleet is retreating. Viewer shows the rest of the enemy battlegroup leaping into warp, as the bridge crew celebrate their victory. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Stand down from Red Alert, Mister Mason send the Admiral my thanks helm establish orbit around the planet. ENS. CARLSON (Smiles): Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The fourth battlegroup is in the system as debris floats from the fourth battlegroup and the enemy fleet. INT-COMMANDER MARTIN'S OFFICE Doors chimed. CMDR. MARTIN: Come in. The doors opened and Cadet Martin walks in. CADET MARTIN: You wanted to see me sir? He offers her a sit and she sits down as he puts down the PADD. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): (To Kelly) Yeah I wanted to tell you what I think of your performance on this ship during the battle, (beat) your conduct onboard this ship was the best. I've seen in a long time Kelly you knew how to handle yourself in combat and you didn't fold under pressure, I've talked to your teachers they believe that you need more field training and I can't see what better ship for you do that on should be onboard the Archer. She gets up as her father gets up as well. CADET MARTIN (Smiles): I uh don't know what to say dad I mean Commander. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): It's alright we're family but around other people you can call me Commander, (beat) is there any objection to you remaining onboard this ship Cadet? CADET MARTIN: (nods) I better tell mom the good news that is if I'm dismissed sir. CMDR. MARTIN: Dismissed Cadet. She leaves his off, when Sito walks in holding a PADD. CMDR. MARTIN: Sito what can I do for you? ENS. SITO: (re: PADD) I was able to download the information, and John you were right the power core was sabotaged and whoever did it covered his tracks. John looks at the PADD in shock and awe. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. (End of Act Five, fade out, ending credits)